Stormy Weather
by MistcanbeMissbyMe
Summary: Our feelings hace been disturb by the judgment of the society. Leo had lost all his feelings in a single moment and thought hope was no longer at his side. But moslty now he would loose the fear...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fiction and for some weird situation or maybe destiny? I've got this crazy idea! And it's even more weird that in the middle of my Exam Week the inspiration POP to my brain and if got an idea better write it now or it will go away and never return. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented in this story. (Uncle Rick does)**

_LEO_

_I'll never be the same_

* * *

_It was the perfect night the sky was full of stars, making the atmosphere feel so warm. He adjust his tie and passed a hand through his hair, he needed to be calm he was still outside her front door and his phone rang. Leo cursed the moment he forgot to put it in vibration mode what if that would have happened in the middle of his great speech?_

'_Hello, man though you were a little busy eh' Leo said _

'_I know it's been amazing but now Annabeth fall asleep and I was curious about your great planed-two-years-ago-proposal' Percy laughed at the last part something Leo couldn't get the joke_

'_And thought you weren't scary about hearing Annabeth say…' Percy interrupted him_

'_Oh, please leave that in the past you know this isn't easy it's never easy, I can give my last light of life to see her happy and I wasn't ready to get a "no" and I was trying to get you up a little so please be calm' _

'_But if she says no? If she thinks it's too soon? Or if she…' again Percy interrupted him_

'_If she nothing you're a great person, she wouldn't say no' _

'_Thanks man, wish me luck'_

'_You don't need it' he replied and ended the call_

_Leo decided to leave behind all his silly nerves and knock the door. She was in a beautiful dress it was blue so far so dark that her eyes seemed to be shinning and destroy the galaxy and rebuilt it in a single blink. He tried not to look so dumb because know he felt like he was in the moon._

'_You look so beautiful… thought beautiful isn't enough' he said_

'_Thanks and you mister look so handsome tonight'_

'_Please don't make me blush' he joked but sincerely he was a blushing 'Well now we can_ go'

_He opened the door of the car for her and then run (literally run) to his side. In the way he couldn't wait for the moment. By the time the reach their destiny Leo felt something…something like a blizzard inside his chest something he had only felt once. But he tried not to remember that cruel scene and ignore that "something" from inside him. _

'_You look like having trouble with the climb' he said_

'_No it's okay don't…' but she didn't finish 'cause Leo took her in his arms bridal-style, they were laughing until Leo get to the top of path that lead them to Leo's plan. He heard her making a gasp of awe. It was pretty nice really Leo thought that the mechanical stuff will be the perfect style so he could get control and he knew she would love it. There were some type of crystal chairs that got moveable gears and screws and the table had legs to perfectly polished that it seem to be floating in the air and there were candles all over the place making a perfect circle and when you were in the middle exactly where the chairs stand you could see the city and it's pacific night of no sleeping._

_At the zero hours (the exactly hour Leo prepare) the table began to go down making a soft blanket. They began to sit down but when Leo get near the floor he stay in his knees. And get out a small box from his suit pocket. It wasn't a ring it was even better than a ring! It was a clip with specific codes to fit her finger. _

'_Would you marry me?' _

**Well that was all; please tell me whether if you like or not. I know it's short but I made my best and I promise nest one will be better. In case you were wondering "where the heck are the chairs?" well they disappear! Nah, they convert to a part of the blanket I think it isn't like a chair could walk and disappear :'D **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two; I've been really excited because of the visitors. Thought that my work was invisible for others! But it isn't and I really thank you for that guys! Last Saturday I went to watch Thor: The Dark World (yeah I know maybe you don't care****) Lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters presented in this story, Uncle Rick does!**

Chapter II

_Actions_

"_Would you marry me" Leo kept repeating those words on his head. What he did wrong? Why she couldn't? Why she wasn't ready as him?_

"' _I… I can't… I'm sorry" she had say _

_That simple sentence broke his heart, his all will, even his own soul. Why life was so cruel with him? What had he done for deserve this? Between does questions he didn't notice the tears that run hill down in his cheeks. He didn't notice the way and nearly crush with a car, something was saying inside his head "You know that car" but it just couldn't be it pass in just in a matter of seconds that couldn't be or it was. NO! He was in Moscow this isn't possible it can't be possible!_

'_Why stupid thing? Come on!' Awesome know I'm screaming to a car, I'm going out of here!_

'_Why? What do have over? What I've done to you to deserve this pain?' He was screaming so loud to whom? He didn't know. Maybe God? Maybe to the destiny? Maybe he was just driving crazy, and screaming to no one? But reality, he knew someone was there listening and laughing at him. His car didn't function and he was in the middle of nothing the more he could do was walk. Yes walk that was a good beginning, "but wait" he thought "I know this path, that car it wasn't a coincidence!"_

_He began to run, his legs hurt, his lungs felt like the airbags from a vehicle that had crush, loosing air; his brain was getting so confuse that he lost the control of his legs and his whole body at the big cabin's door. He made it to the door! The last thing he saw was the increase of light that emerge from the inside, and a voice shouting his name. _

_Alcohol really near to his nose and he start to function again his whole body was in pain and he felt some parts of his body cold by something. He started to open his eyes slowly, and study all his surroundings he was in big room with rustic walls with a sepia color and a large chimney with a glowing fire in it, his heart beat increase. He wasn't wrong this isn't a coincidence!_

"_Hey, its okay you're save Leo but what happened?" said that voice, he knew it but something hurt in his forehead "Careful, you hit your head hard when you fall on the floor"_

"_What happened?" he asked_

"_I was about to ask you the same question but first I need to know is…" he paused like trying to figure out the correct words "What cause this unexpected visit?"_

"_Nico…" He whisper "It's a large story, it's good to see you again I thought you were in Russia!"_

"_Well, I fulfilled my tasks and corrected my mistakes. And I wasn't able to head the company from that distance, it doesn't felt correct to let a cretin as my replacement. But that's not important know the thing is why you were lying in my door. "_

"_She threw me…she said….no" he wasn't surprised something Leo didn't understand. Why he was so calm_

"_You knew it don't you, you all knew it and didn't said a single word!" a tear cross his right cheek _

"_We didn't know anything Leo it's just that… that"_

"_Why you did this to me! I was the only fool here that didn't know. That's me the one that always finds out at last!"_

"_No, Leo things aren't that way I…We thought you eventually discover" he replied but he was interrupted _

"_DISCOVER WHAT?! I was blinded by love that stupid feeling that destroys your soul your senses every part of yourself it's extinguish and you don't even realize until it's all over!" he scream with his eyes full of tears but he couldn't. He couldn't let Nico watch him cry. " Just leave it that way; I need to ask you to drive me home my car it's not functioning"_

"_Okay but really I don't think it's a good idea you need to rest urgently" he said he sounded preoccupied. Why he was preoccupied yes we were friends but he never showed this type of warmth with someone not even with Hazel, Nico's little sister well not that little she had grew to be a beautiful and amazing woman._

"_If you said so…" he said and a horrible silence filled the air but two minutes later Leo said "Are you okay, Nico?"_

"_What would be wrong?" he asked_

"_Nothin' it's just that you'd change but for good" he said "I've missed actually everybody you'd missed some news"_

"_Like…?" he said with a face that made Leo smile he really missed this guy he wasn't lying, since they were children Nico was always when he need him perhaps not in a friend-like way with you know actions just silence. He always listened._

"_Annabeth and Percy's marriage, Piper and Jason son, Hazel and Frank's secrete trip well you'd been away for a long time!" he answered _

"_Things really change in three years uh!" he said "I'll leave you so you can sleep and tomorrow you will tell me more. Good night." And he close the big door letting Leo alone with only he's thought he decided to stop thinking of what happened and sleep…_

_In the next morning Leo woke up dizzy, feeling awful. He run in search of a bathroom and spew out everything problems, feelings, preoccupations, and a burrito. He saw himself in the 3.4 foot mirror._

"_I look just as Percy when he eat that rotten sandwich" he smile and for a moment he was normal Leo until he remember last night. "Stop it!"_

_He walk out of the room, and went to the kitchen. "You woke up, you look…"_

"_Awful yeah I know"_

"_That wasn't the adjective I was thinking about but yes you look just as…"_

"_I get the point!"_

"_Okay, so you might be hungry there your breakfast or lunch it's already 14:52 afternoon" Nico said _

"_No way" he open the curtains of the kitchen window it was gray everywhere "It seems that the whether it's just with my same mood" he whisper_

_Nico put a hand in his right shoulder, and made him turn so they could see each other. Leo had a river of tears in his eyes but he couldn't make a flood, he can't do it. "Not in front of Nico, he's not gonna see me cry" he thought and resist the urge of cry._

"_Life will continue… Just give it time" Nico said trying to lift his spirits. Leo just nodded and drew a false smile in his lips._

_He wasn't hungry but he also didn't want Nico to put the food in his mouth. Man, with the way he was acting Leo knew he was capable. After eating Leo said "I wanna go home" _

"_Let's go then" he replied_

_In the way home no one said a word. "Just stay still everything is going to be okay please don't make anything stupid" _

_Leo just nodded; he entered to his lonely apartment floor. He decided to sleep everything was better that way but he didn't know about the nightmares…_

**If you are reading this you're making me the most happy person in this world*****_*. I hope you enjoy it please review and tell me your critics either good or bad. And if you want to suggest something so I added to the story feel free to post it. Thanks! **


End file.
